universalconsciousnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Automatic Rifles
Saipan MSAR Weapon type: Automatic Rifle (Projectile) Cartridge: MS MOD 5.56mm (0.5 lb for 10) Capacity: 120 round magazine Rate of Fire: 5/60 Recoil: -15 Accuracy: +15, -5 for every 50ft Base Damage: +3 Impact. Weight: 15 lb Reliability: 2 Cost: 7,500$ Description: The MSAR is a 6 barreled automatic rifle employing Metal Storm technology. It is both easily available, and powerful, and is used by almost every human faction. Downsides include its heftiness, although its metal storm system allows to better withstanding the large temperature changes of outer space. Type 57 Shaoshang Weapon type: Automatic Rifle (Energy) Cartridge: battery (1lb each) Capacity: 40 Bursts Rate of Fire: 5/20 Recoil: -10 Accuracy: +15, -10 for every 50ft Base Damage: +5 Burn Special: +1 damage in atmospheres Weight: 11 lb Reliability: 5 Cost: 5000$ Description: The Shaoshang is the standard weapon of the Chinese Peoples Space Liberation Front. This charged particle beam weapon is a highly destructive close range weapon, designed for military use. It fires highly energetic particles at high speed, causing serious burns. AK-30 Weapon type: Automatic Rifle (Projectile) Cartridge: 7.62x39mm (0.5 lb for 10) Capacity: 50 round magazine Rate of Fire: 5/30 Recoil: -20 Accuracy: +15, -10 for every 50ft Base Damage: +6 Impact Weight: 7 lb Reliability: 1 Cost: 2500$ Description: Almost 100 years after Kalashnikov designed the AK-47, the Ak-30 was put into production. The Ak-30 keeps most of the original design of the gun, but is designed to function in space, and is now made with extremely strong polymers. The AK-30 is the standard weapon of The Russian Union, as well as Caliphate Marines. Like all updated weapons, the AK-30 uses caseless ammunition. FN SPF-2 Weapon type: Automatic Rifle (Projectile) Cartridge: 6.4mm (0.5 lb for 10) Capacity: 30 round magazine Rate of Fire: 5/20 Recoil: -10 Accuracy: +20, -10 for every 50ft Base Damage: +4 Impact Weight: 6 lb Reliability: 3 Cost: 3500$ Description: The Space-Personal-Firearm-2 is a compact automatic rifle designed to be carried on military ships by regular personnel. It is a light, practical close range weapon used by NATOSS and Indian ship crews. NPB “Ryushi” Weapon type: Automatic Rifle (Energy) Cartridge: Battery (2 lbs each) Capacity: 8 Bursts Rate of Fire: 1 Recoil: -5 Accuracy: +20, -5 for every 50ft Base Damage: +6 Burn Special: +2 damage in vacuum environments Weight: 14 lb Reliability: 5 Cost: 9500$ Description: The Neutral-Particle-Beam “Ryushi” fires neutrons at high speeds to excite matter. This weapon has the advantage of being almost silent when it fires. Charging the weapon creates a low hum. This is the standard rifle of ASEP. Tubarão DMR Weapon type: Automatic Rifle (projectile) Cartridge: 7.62x57mm Capacity: 20 round magazine Rate of Fire: 1/10 Recoil: -20 Accuracy: +25, -5 for every 50ft Base Damage: +7 impact Weight: 11 lb Reliability: 1 Cost: 3000$ Description: This Brazilian designed assault rifle offers considerable stopping power at range. What it lacks in rate of fire or modern features, it makes up for in reliability and accuracy. Multiple Acquisition Tracker Rifle (MATR) Weapon type: Automatic Rifle (projectile) Cartridge: Self Guiding Cartridge (6.4 mm) Capacity: 25 round magazine Rate of Fire: 5/15 Recoil: -5 Accuracy: +25, -5 for every 100ft Base Damage: +4 impact Special: Can lock onto up to 3 targets as an action. Once locked onto a target, the MATR can strike with +50 accuracy. To target a location with the MATR an additional lock action must be based. Weight: 10 lb Reliability: 5 Cost: 75,000$ Description: The MATR is the ultimate evolution of firearms, capable of accuratly hitting multiple targets in split seconds with minimal skill required by the operator. Despite its capabilities, its cost prevents it from being implemented on a large scale. Pallas BR-3 Weapon type: Automatic Rifle (projectile) Cartridge: .50 Beowulf Capacity: 15 round magazine Rate of Fire: 1/10 Recoil: -20 Accuracy: +15, -15 for every 50ft Base Damage: +8 impact Weight: 13 lb Reliability: 1 Cost: 4000$ Description: The Pallas is a large caliber close range weapon designed to destroy material and man alike. It features a heavy round at the cost of overall weight, capacity and accuracy. Category:Weaponry